Visions of The Past
by Sabrina
Summary: Marguerite gets a taste of her past when she discovers a hidden 'museum.' ps. This was previously called Revelations, until I remembered someone else had already called their story that. Complete!


Revelations  
  
By: Sabrina  
  
Sabrina_Fairchild@hotmail.com  
  
www.angelfire.com/tv2/lost_world/index.htm  
  
A/N: This was made from the latest challenge at The Lost World Fix site.  
  
Disclaimer: The Lost World, and everything associated to it doesn't belong to me, but believe me there are days that I wished it did. What fun we could have if we owned the show. Anyway, I=m using the show just for fun.  
  
Pairing: Light Marguerite/Roxton  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Status: Complete  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Marguerite stopped and looked around. This wasn't right, minutes ago she had been with Roxton exploring the latest valley for a way home. She had stopped to rest her aching feet, and when she looked up he was gone. The ungrateful jerk hadn't even had the patience to stop for two minutes. She had gotten up quickly and yelled his name, but much to her chagrin, no response had come.  
  
Marguerite started to walk again. Then thought for a moment. This was exactly what she had done before, and it had gotten her no where. Actually that wasn't true, it had gotten her lost. She must had wandered so far that she was now further away from Roxton then closer. "Damn it." She muttered then looked closely around. She was still in the valley that was for sure. In fact, the valley seemed to stretch on forever. "This is really going to get us out of here." Marguerite grumbled.  
  
"Roxton!" Marguerite yelled again. She waited a second for a response and got none. Figures.  
  
Marguerite gathered her wits and then started off again. This time she started to walk back, back tracking all her steps. Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped in her tracks and looked again. What was that doing there? How could it have gotten there? She moved slowly forward and peered at it thoughtfully. "Well, what could it hurt if I took a closer look?"  
  
Marguerite made her way over to the hidden cave and carefully stepped through the threshold. She had been burned to many times her not be careful, but she her curiosity won out. The cave was pitch black as usual. Marguerite took a torch out of her pack and careful lit it, causing the cave to fill with light. Suddenly pictures and words surrounded her. Figures and text of a civilization long past filled her vision as her mind quickly worked to unravel the long dead language.  
  
"Marguerite?" Marguerite released a sigh of relief as she heard Roxton's voice behind her. "Marguerite, you in here?"  
  
"I'm down here." She called back, then turned her attention back towards the task at hand. Mainly figuring out who had once made this marvellous museum of their history.  
  
"Marguerite why did you..." Roxton words caught in his throat as he looked around the cave. The pictures and text seemed to mesmerize him just as it had memorised her.  
  
He just walked slowly around the cave for a second before he turned back to her. "What is this place?"  
  
"I don't know, the language is coming to me in pieces. This seems to be a museum."  
  
"A museum, in the middle of the jungle. Marguerite you sure you are reading this right?"  
  
Marguerite looked at him exasperated. When would they learn not to doubt her abilities. She would have thought that by now they would have started to believe her. "I may not understand it all but I do know what I'm talking about." She said defensively.  
  
Roxton held up his hand in surrender. "I'm sorry." He looked around again. "You know Challenger would love this place."  
  
Marguerite looked around too. "Yes, I did figure that out too." Marguerite went back to studying the pictures for a second and them remembered something. "What were you going to ask me?"  
  
Roxton seemed confused for a second, and then remembered what she was talking about. "Marguerite you walked off."  
  
"No..."  
  
Roxton looked at her for a second, long enough for her to be quiet and let him finish. "Marguerite, you just got up and left. I turned around for a second and then you were gone."  
  
Marguerite looked at him, to ask him if he was finished and when he didn't say anything else, she took it as her cue to speak. "I stopped to rest my feet and you took off. Not me. I waited for you, but you just kept walking. I thought you would come back, but you didn't. I started to look for you, but I guess I got turned around. I double back and then found this place."  
  
"Marguerite I know what I saw, you just walked off."  
  
Marguerite started to get mad. Why did everyone think that whenever something went wrong, she was to blame. Marguerite stalked off to the other side of the room to keep from yelling at him. She balled her hands into fist and then took a deep breath. No matter how much she liked to tease Roxton before, she really did not need to antagonize him today.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with me." Marguerite sat down quickly when she felt a wave of nausea come over her. Roxton dashed over to her and quickly caught her as she began to fall.  
  
"Roxton..." That was the last thought that coherently came out of her mouth before darkness enveloped her.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Marguerite woke back up in her bed, to hear soft music playing somewhere in the treehouse. It took her a couple minutes to realize why she was back in the treehouse, but she finally remembered the cave and the feeling that had come to her just before she had fallen unconscious. The same feeling that seemed to be getting stronger every minute.  
  
She quickly shot out of bed then grabbed on some clothes. Just as she opened the door though, Roxton came through with a bowl of soup in his hands. "So good to see Sleeping Beauty finally awake." He quipped at her.  
  
Marguerite just smiled and pushed her way past him, looking for Challenger. She walked quickly to his lab with Roxton trailing closely behind. Before she even got to the door though, Challenger came in the exact fashion Roxton had. Eyes glued to the object in his hands, totally unconcerned with what went on around him.  
  
"Challenger." Marguerite said aloud hoping to stop him, before he dashed off again.  
  
"Hmm..." The scientist looked up and smiled when he saw she was up and about. "Good to see you awake Marguerite. We were scared for a moment."  
  
Marguerite laughed. "Good to know you care, George." She quickly walked up beside him. "What I really need though is for someone to take me back to that cave. For the life of me, I can't seem to remember where it was."  
  
Roxton looked at Challenger then at her concerned. "I don't think that would be the greatest idea, Marguerite." When he saw she was about to protest, he continued. "We don't know why you fell unconscious the first time, I don't want to subject you or anyone else to danger again. Who knows what we could have brought back."  
  
Marguerite smiled, genuinely this time. "I'm really touched by your concern John, but I do really need to go back. Then we don't ever have to go back."  
  
Roxton seemed to still have doubts, but he nodded his consent. "Fine, we will head out tomorrow."  
  
"No, I need to go now."  
  
"Marguerite-"  
  
"Roxton is right, Marguerite, we should really wait for later." Challenger spoke quickly, trying to forestall any potential argument. It didn't work. Marguerite quickly walked over to where her guns were lying and placed them around her waist. She then marched over towards the elevator. Walking in, she waited for it to go down impatiently.  
  
"Marguerite, be sensible, you have been unconscious for two days, and then you want to go running of again." Roxton seemed to get more annoyed by the minute. "I will not have you put yourself in danger again, dammit!"  
  
Marguerite seemed to falter for a second at the knowledge that she had been been unconcious for two days, but she picked herself up with even more conviction. "You don't understand, Roxton, I have to do this and I have to do this now. I really don't care who goes with me, I just NEED to go!"  
  
Roxton pulled her out of the elevator with a strong tug, half scared about the desperation being poured into her voice. "Just tell me what is so important, then we can think about going early." Roxton tried to reason with her.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Roxton, Marguerite, I think you should both calm down."  
  
Marguerite ignored Challenger, and quickly pulled herself from Roxton's grasp. "I will not calm gown, and I will not stay HERE!!" With that Marguerite body seemed to take over, shutting out her mind, and just following this compulsion to go back to the cave. She quickly swung at Roxton and watched as her first connected with his jaw, snapping his head back, and sending him unconscious. Challenger grabbed her from behind, and just like before, her compulsion took over, giving her almost unhuman strength. She quickly got out of his grasp and left him unconscious next to Roxton.  
  
With one careful look back, Marguerite grabbed her belt and started down towards the cave.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Marguerite walked around the valley trying to find a way back into the cave. The compulsion that had drove her to knock Roxton and Challenger unconscious seemed to have dissipated over the time it took her to find the valley again.  
  
Marguerite stopped and sat down where she stood. "Just great," she muttered "not only is Roxton probably furious at me, I can't seem to remember where this stupid cave is!" She looked around herself again. "What do you want from me?!" She yelled to the sky.  
  
"Marguerite."  
  
Marguerite whipped around and saw no one.  
  
"Marguerite, you have to come."  
  
"Great, now I'm hearing things."  
  
"Follow me, and remember."  
  
"Remember what??"  
  
"Follow me, and remember."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Marguerite started to walk, and suddenly the compulsion was back. Her body was once again working on her own accord. It scared her. Normally she didn't like this out of control feeling. It made her feel helpless, and used. She saw the cave before her. The power that had been controlling her so far seem to intensify ten fold, and her feet took her closer and closer to the opening.  
  
The cave suddenly filled with light, as the images started to make a new kind of sense. She was right before when she had said that the place was a museum, but until now, she hadn't understood how much of a museum it was.  
  
"Let it come."  
  
"Let what come?" Marguerite whispered, but she already understood.  
  
The blackness started to once again creep up on her, but this time instead of fighting it, Marguerite embraced it. She let it come over her with all the power she and the cave processed.  
  
Marguerite found herself in a village. The day was clear, and she saw people moving quickly about her. She knew somehow that this was a peaceful village, and that they were also long dead.  
  
Someone came up from behind her, and Marguerite whipped around to see herself face to face with Summerlee. She quickly reached out and wrapped her arms around him. "Summerlee, I've missed you so much."  
  
Summerlee looked sad. "I know you have dear, and I'm sorry this is causing you pain, but I'm not Summerlee. I took on this form to help you understand."  
  
Marguerite withdrew herself from his embraced and smiled sadly. "I guess I knew it was too good to be true." She calmed herself quickly and then looked back at the man she had thought of like a father. "So why am I here."  
  
"You are here to understand, and remember."  
  
"Yes, I got that. Follow and Remember. I got that message already. What I want to know is why me. Why do I get to feel like this?"  
  
"My dear, you must be very confused; but if you it allow, I will explain."  
  
Marguerite nodded once, and suddenly she found herself sitting on a chair. The same chair that Summerlee and she would sit on for hours while they talked about life. Warm memories flooded her for a second until she forced them down again.  
  
"My dear, all the things you are experiencing are from you memories, except the village of course. This place existed 3000 years ago. We were a thriving society, with our own culture and history.  
  
That is until our neighbours decided that we were too powerful. They launched an attack that we had no chance at stopping. A few people survived, and they continued to build this cave. Not by science, but by their hopes and dreams, their memories and their feelings.  
  
You were drawn here because of your heritage."  
  
"What heritage?" Marguerite had been able to stay silent until then, but finally her curiosity broke the surface.  
  
"Only a descendent of those that escaped could have triggered the memories. Actually I am almost certain that you are the first that have found this place."  
  
Marguerite was stunned. This couldn't be true could it?  
  
"Well my dear, it seems like you are running out of time. Your friends have come to get you. Please remember, your history will only live on if you do."  
  
With that Summerlee and the village disappeared, and Marguerite found herself looking into the eyes of a very worried Roxton.  
  
"Marguerite, talk to me?"  
  
"I'm alright, I'm alright."  
  
Roxton kissed her forehead as Marguerite slowly closed her eyes and let the memories roll over her.  
  
  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
5 days later.  
  
Marguerite sat on the balcony and watched as Malone, Veronica, Roxton and Challenger talked around the kitchen table. She had come here to think and relax, but so far her mind just kept revolving around what had happened in the cave. Had she been hallucinating, or had she really experienced the memories of a society that had been dead for three millennia. Or even was she really the descendent of someone there?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Roxton voice came from behind her, and she wondered how long that he had been standing behind her.  
  
"Just wondering on how long it would take you to come over here and annoy me."  
  
"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for so long."  
  
Marguerite grinned, and followed Roxton back to the table. Whatever had happened, the experience would be one she kept close to her. For as long as possible anyways. After all this was the plateau, secrets here had a tendency of becoming know despite her best efforts.  
  
The End 


End file.
